


It Ceased to Flutter

by zayden



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 本能或欲望对Lane没有任何的约束力。





	It Ceased to Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> a！八月和被切除了腺体的o！Lane  
> 假设八月并没有死 他去MI6把Lane捞了出来

本能或欲望对Lane没有任何的约束力。他看向Walker，一眼就从队伍里把他挑了出来，但依然表现的好像一切都在预料之中，最多再加点不耐烦的情绪。Walker顿时意识到这五个月以来除了身体的创伤外还在承受着来自链接那头折磨的只有他一人，这让他难以言喻的恼火又充满恨意。上一次他为了共同目的与利益向Lane做出妥协，而这次仅仅是因为他自身的软弱。本能让他在Lane到死之前都无法真正的放弃他，但此刻他觉得自己一次又一次的救下对方都是在为最后终有一日要亲手杀死他而埋下伏笔。

他为Lane受了 _那么多_ 罪。哪怕是剧本故事都不会这么演绎，他当初向Lane露出牙齿是为了让他们都能活下去、为了向这个疯子脑内敲入一些理智，但因由他的行为而诞生的是个错误，填充贪欲与难以描绘的罪恶的水球，只由一层单薄的现实包裹，被一脚踢中便开始淌血。

试想一段链接，其中一人是如此的憎恨另外一人，仅仅被扭曲的控制欲和性欲维系着关系，那便是他们。Walker难以停止怒视面前的男人，他面容憔悴，脸色惨淡，流失了大量体重，露出的皮肤上还有新鲜红肿的伤痕，从外表就能看到充分被拷问的后遗症，但即便如此，Lane依然设法令人感觉好像他才是在场人群中最为出色的那个。

“你来的比预计的早，Lark先生。”一阵沉默后，Lane温和的说，声音轻又柔，蓝眼睛扫向Walker，“我能假设你和其他人已经完全从特勤组的雷达上消失了吗？”

而Walker不得不咬住牙才没有当场就撕开他的喉咙。“是的。”他回答，维持自己的冷静，两眼紧盯前方，“包括辛德加剩下的人。”

但那些人恐怕所剩无几。他阴郁的想，没有说出来。因为CIA后续派出的清道夫是个已婚且育有两子的阿尔法，显然他不会为随便某个欧米茄便‘丢了神智’。Walker在清除他的时候读到了那份有关他的反叛的报告，他们没有提及Walker真正的身份，选择把一切怪到Lane的身上，而在那之前Hunt就早已发现了Lane真实的第二性别和他们的关系。他一点也不奇怪，毕竟CIA从来没有留下过任何存在负面影响的遗证。

“很好。”Lane点点头，轻柔的哼了一声。Walker能够从链接那头感觉到他满意的情绪，就好像对方自然也能够察觉到他现在真实的心情。但欧米茄什么也没说没做，只是安静的坐在原位，等待车到达目的地，或是身边的阿尔法终于忍无可忍的率先爆发。

出于无论何时何地他都拒绝顺从他人心意的态度，Walker等到了他们最终回到安全屋。他依靠在门框上，双臂环胸，没有摘下面具或是卸下身上的任何一把枪，选择沉默的看着Lane向小队队长要求了一份简单汇报，联络了自己的手下，然后才遣走所有人。他的队伍在理所当然的听从之前甚至没有多看他一眼。

直到最终屋内只剩下他们两个，空气凝固般逼人，Lane唯一透露出来的不适仅仅是揉了一下额头。他在那五个月里被剃了胡须，惨淡的面色此刻没有任何遮掩，Walker疑心那是因为MI6试图用除牙的手段让他开口。

“所以，”Lane说，声音柔软，一眼也没看过来，“Lark先生，你还需要什么？”

Walker憎恶他的这把嗓音，永远只是听起来温柔无害。

“让我想想，”他装出思考的神态，停顿了一下，随后大步走过去，直到他停在Lane跟前，自上而下的俯视他。他的声音同样镇定，但他们都知道他已经怒不可赦，“我需要……一个合格的新合作人，或者是一个有生存意识的操作员——更好，一个听话的欧米茄。你觉得怎么样？”

Lane抬起眼皮看他，续长的浅姜头发让他看起来惨白又虚弱，束缚衣的袖口里露出一段经脉凸起的手腕，上面有不少疤和针筒口子，厚重的黑眼圈堆积在他的眼袋位置，他浑身上下都是饱受折磨的痕迹，那双蓝眼睛疲倦又懒厌。他扯了一下嘴角，像是被逗乐了，然后温和的回答说，“我觉得你需要一个新的执着目标。”

这如此充满个人风格的答复足以让Walker不再等。他一把捏住他的下颚，然后将另一只手中攥了二十分钟的诱发剂扎进他的脖颈里。

 

在一开始的时候，Lane尝试过反抗。显然Walker的行为在他预计之外，阿尔法不得不承认，在看到对方眼中一闪而逝的恼火和不安时，他的情绪高涨到了一个他自己也未曾预料的高度，为Lane带来磨难和痛苦如今已经成为了他的最新享受，他想把他打碎到没有其他任何人能够复原的程度。

几分钟后，Lane的手腕自发的叠扣在头顶，指关节弯曲的手正用力绞在一起，身体瘫软在地上。因为反抗而产生的肾上腺素加快了药物在他体内奏效的速度，短短三分钟后他便被结结实实高出他半头的阿尔法压制住，因为突如其来的药理性发情热而面色潮红，眼神涣散，显然已经因为许久未曾经历过这类事而变得神智混沌。

被除去所有衣物后欧米茄看起来几乎和Walker有一拼的惨不忍睹，他瘦的过分，浑身都是硌人的棱角，肋骨随着每次喘息而凸起鼓出皮肤，胸膛上还有电击贴留下的黏胶痕迹，他的腹部分布着数道新生的红色肉刃口子，估计是哪个门外汉或想报仇的人做的好事。不过在那之下，他的性器已经勃起，腿无意识的张开，两个骨瘦嶙峋的膝盖无力的挂在Walker腰旁，股间一片湿润，穴口不自主的开合着。这完全归功于那管诱发剂，Walker准备了足够一匹马的分量，而现在那只针管里还剩下不到二分之一。

“你该为一切付出代价，Lane。”Walker阴郁的告诉他，紧盯着那双冷淡的蓝眼睛，然后一把摘掉了自己的头罩。新生的皮肤和肌肉及组织因为突如其来的暴露而轻微瘙痒，他的义眼抽动，牵动起右半边残破的脸。就着这姿势，Walker朝身下的男人扭曲的笑了一下，露出森森白牙，“最起码，你该为我因你承受的这些狗屎付出代价。”

足足花了接近半分钟，Lane似乎才清醒了一点，他艰难的找回眼神聚焦，看向头顶怒视自己的阿尔法。那几根枯枝般的手指松开彼此，然后缓慢的摸到他的右脸上。Walker任由他探索，与此同时控制住自己想要依靠进这个触碰的生理冲动。他的指尖轻的像羽毛，食指和中指上没有指甲，开始从下巴逐渐往上，一点点的研究起Walker为他遭受的苦难，动作痒又温柔的腻人。

直到那几根手指到达他的眼眶下方，欧米茄的指尖发颤，甚至急不可耐的拱了一下腰，接着又缓慢的叹出气来，嗓音轻微的颤抖，他像是在和本能斗争，Walker近乎欣喜的默默注视着。

随后Lane的蓝眼睛半眯着，嘴角翘起来，张口时嗓音柔软嘶哑，裹着一层浓厚的欲望，甜腻的足以弥补信息素上的缺失。他说，“这模样更适合你，漂亮男孩。”

这句话是点燃导火线的火。Lane的这幅姿态与五个月前他找到他时很相似，同样都是身处寄人篱下的困境，但那时Lane从未以这样轻蔑的态度面对过另一个拥有控制权的阿尔法。憎恨和愤怒在他的胸口灼烧的几乎蒙蔽所有理智，Walker的脸和眼睛依然留有被损坏时的痛觉，想要就此杀死对方的心情前所未有的强烈，他的手攀上这个恶毒的欧米茄的脖颈，快速的脉搏在他手指下弹动，只要两秒钟就能置他于死地。

他已经受够了，他等不到MI6为他拆除这个由他自己一手打造的囚笼，但现在他有自己做到的机会。

直到Walker看着他在自己身下喘息扭动，又热又湿的打开着，脆弱的不堪一击，和那口尖牙利齿截然不同。欧米茄甚至仰起头，合上眼睛咬着嘴唇，鼻音里带着颤抖的期待，把自己完美的交付进阿尔法的手里。显然药物再次剥夺了他的理智，又或者Lane就是有这么疯。

Walker瞪着他，手指僵硬，牙齿咬的几乎碎裂的紧。然后突然间，和愤怒不同的另一种情绪像子弹般击中他，但同样强烈，同样炙热。

Walker忽然意识到面对Lane自己其实从未期待过更多。Hunt或许在他心中留有过特殊的一席，或许仍然是那样，又或许这个欧米茄本性就是如此，但无论是哪一种，他如今在Walker手里，是他的所有物，在束缚他的同时也同样只被他所束缚。

他将Lane交付于Hunt的缰绳一把拽了回来。

仿佛听到了他的思想，Lane选择在这个时候再次睁开眼睛。他的视线涣散，略微张开了嘴，发出了一声柔软又难耐的呻吟，那些残破的手指从他的脸上滑下来，覆盖住Walker在他脖颈上的手。这足以让他回以残忍的微笑。他很快松开手指，转而去更大幅度的掰开欧米茄的膝盖。

五个月以来的第一次性爱让Walker很快进入了阿尔法的被动结合热，对接近数年没有发情期的欧米茄而言更是影响极大。如果说在这之前Lane还留有神智的话，在被进入之后他就彻底崩塌了。欧米茄以惊人的速度打开了生殖腔，湿的从穴口溢出的体液在地上都汇聚了一小摊，口中呻吟不断，脸色泛红，浑身滚烫，汗浸湿的头发黏在脸和额头上，让他看起来完美复合Walker审美的狼狈又软弱。

过瘦的身躯有太多凹陷的地方，和体重一起流失的还有大部分肌肉，Walker不怀疑Lane依然拥有致命的攻击力，但此时此刻他能做的最出格的事仅限于被操的时候连下凹的小腹都会鼓起来。欧米茄的呼吸已经彻底被打乱，神态陷入混乱后像是攀上最后一根稻草似的依附着阿尔法，把手指抠进对方的后背，仅剩完好的那几片指甲抓挠时撕开皮肤，带来尖刺般的灼烧感，于是做为回报，Walker把牙齿陷入他的颈窝，就在他残存的那个腺体上，再次加强了两人间的链接。这让欧米茄在他身下发出近乎抽泣的痛呼声，随后又抬高下巴好让他咬的更深。

“这幅模样更适合你，Lane，原字原句还给你。”Walker在他耳边喃喃道。随后像是逗弄树叶似的轻抚过他半硬的性器，他知道欧米茄体质让现在状态下的Lane的欲望中心击中在阴道高潮上，但仅仅是那一下的抚慰，Lane就呜咽着射了出来，精液从顶端慢慢淌出来，像是被什么东西掐住了根部似的艰难，看起来就难受的很。

在艰难的发泄过一次后，Lane彻底瘫软在地上，抬起一只手背遮住自己的眼睛，夹住Walker的腰的膝盖打着颤，不断地往下滑，直到又被捞回对方肩膀，阿尔法以这个姿势操的更深，直到把结埋入他的深处，死死卡住生殖腔的豁口，Lane没说话，无声的颤抖个不停。

这样的反应让Walker本能的俯下身，把那只手腕从对方脸上挪开，然后就被突然弹起来的欧米茄结结实实的吻住。Lane再度纠缠住他，以过分热情的姿态含住他的下唇，湿热的舌尖刮着他的齿缝，直到得以进入后又满足的从喉咙里发出哼声。他迫切的亲吻Walker，又牵住他的手去摸自己的耳垂、脖颈或胸口，要求着阿尔法的注意力和更多的快感，链接那头传来翻滚的欲望像浇在火上的汽油。

Walker之前没想到Lane在性上会自发的贪婪，这或许和他太久没有经历过发情热有关。此时此刻他索求阿尔法就像鱼寻求水，身体每一寸都要时时刻刻同他黏在一起，甚至在结卡住他时还要扭动着腰和臀部去吞吃更多，咽下因此带来的不适的痛呼或喘息。不得不说，这种无限接近讨好的行为极大程度的填补了Walker先前的任何不满，得到承认的控制和占有欲让他有种轻飘飘的满足感：他的欧米茄想要他，如同自己无法拒绝他般绝望的同样难以拒绝他。

这让Walker情难自禁的低吼了一声，然后猛地把Lane从地上拉起来，就着依然插入的姿势把他抗进卧室，然后重重的撞进床里。欧米茄在后背陷入床单的第一时间便弹起来，喘息着试图找回呼吸，活像是让火烫到了似的，他再度靠近Walker，额头挨上他的侧脸，双臂环住他的肩膀，从喉咙里发出祈求般的柔软呻吟，催促着他继续下去。Walker没有理由不满足这点愿望。

他们在床上操了很久，Walker知道自己成结了两次，但Lane的高潮他没法数，那个湿热的洞一直在痉挛，直到最后他抽出来的时候也是，他太久没有经历过发情，小腹被自己搞得一团糟，但穴口溢出的体液和精液是更好的证明。他乖顺的依靠在Walker胸口，像任何好欧米茄一样把头贴着对方颈窝，够多次数的高潮让他看起来比之前还要疲倦憔悴，身体依然轻微的发颤，努力平息着呼吸。

他们都知道Lane已经逐渐清醒了，但Walker找不到去提起防备的渴望。

一阵沉默之后，Lane率先开口。

“我计划尽快回到美国。”他说，只字不提刚才发生的事完完全全属于诱奸。

欧米茄的声音因为先前的呻吟而嘶哑，语调也没有任何变化。接着他抬起头，把下巴垫在Walker的锁骨上，蓝眼睛有些怠倦的半张着，眼神不再尖锐。

“我能假设你会和我一起去吗？”他问，语气没有任何锋芒的平静又自然。

Walker垂头盯着他看了好一会儿，然后意识到Lane是真的在好奇自己会怎么回答。他有些惊讶的半张开嘴，随即猛地意识到 _为什么_ 对方会不知道答案。于是他把后脑勺放回枕头里，合上眼睛。

“闭嘴吧，Lane。”Walker喃喃道。

在他入睡前，他感到欧米茄的手指再度找到了他的右脸，轻柔的勾勒着那里的疤，他没有躲开。

 

 

 

 


End file.
